


Kidnapped!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Odin, Big Boy, Cuddles, Family, Frantic Frigga, Guns, Kidnapping, New room, Pyjamas, Rescue, Soup, Toy car - Freeform, brave Heimdall, little loki, little thor, medal for bravery, non parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki is kidnapped by some evil Asgardians. The Leader is nice to the child but has a stroke of conscience, leading to his death and Loki's rescue! Adorable little Loki, Frantic Frigga, Angry Odin, worried Heimdall. Stupid kidnappers, clever Loki, grateful parents and one small bottom spanked!





	Kidnapped!

On the occasion of his sixth birthday, Loki Odinson was given his own sleeping chambers! He felt a very big boy as his proud mother carried him into the new room. It was a splendid room, kitted out with a much smaller version of his parents’ bed, a small fountain to wash in and a little toilet just his size. Loki was over the moon, grinning madly as he ran from place to place, taking it all in. At each place he turned to his mother, grinning to see her smiling and nodding.  
“That’s right my angel. Your very own room! Just like brother Thor. Such a big boy!” Loki squealed with delight and ran to his mother, colliding with her legs and hugging her tight.  
“Thank you mama!” He chirped in his impossibly high little voice. Frigga lifted her happy son into her arms and cuddled him warmly.  
“You’re welcome my darling. There is even a box for all your toys.” She said, setting him down to show him. The child flew to the colourful box and lifted the lid, finding all his toys had already been placed there. There was also a new toy he had never seen! He reached down and pulled it out, examining it with delighted fascination. “Do you know what it is?” She asked.  
“No mama, what is it?”  
“It’s a toy car. On Midgard people ride around in them. This one is considered to be very nice.” Loki put the car on the floor and began to push it along. “That’s right, that is just how they go. And the sound like this!” She began to make a very fine humming sound like a car. Loki, being a keen little imitator, copied the sound. Soon he was deep into his play, enjoying the toy immensely.  
“Thank you mama!” He squealed, scooting the car around enthusiastically. Frigga was tickled by her son’s delight, laughing into her hands as he played. Suddenly, Loki turned to her.  
“Can I sleep here tonight mama?” He asked sweetly.  
“Yes, darling. This is your room now. No more nursery for my big boy.” Loki stood up and bounced up and down, clapping his little hands with delight.  
“YAY! No more nursery!” Frigga laughed but in her heart she was just the tiniest bit sad to let the baby Loki go and transition to the little boy he now was.  
Loki ran to Thor and Odin, dragging them down the corridor to see his new quarters. He grinned as they admired his very grownup big boy room. They were suitably impressed and made the tiny child feel very proud. That evening he excused himself after dinner and went to his big boy room and took his own bath without having to be prompted. He even went to bed on his own, at first.  
Half an hour after he snuggled under his covers, he realized he missed his mother tucking him in. He walked down the hallway to his parents room and timidly asked Frigga to tuck him in. She was delighted, walking with him to the room. He smiled up at her sweetly as she tucked him in and kissed his adorable little face.  
“Loki I am so proud of you and so is papa.” She said, smiling and brushing his curls behind his little round ears.  
“Thor too?” He chirped.  
“Thor too.” Frigga said, leaning down to kiss her son.  
“Goodnight mama, I love you.”  
“Goodnight my son, Mama loves you too.” She left her little boy to rest.  
Loki fell asleep almost immediately after she left. Frigga peeked in to check on him and he was lying on his tummy with his little bottom in the air, his legs tucked under him. He had done this since babyhood and it was so cute it wrung a laugh out of her every time. His sweet little face was so peaceful and innocent. Her heart was swelled with love to bursting. 

* * * *

Loki’s elevation to the status of “big boy” was big news in the palace and Realm. Very few people did not know of it and Loki was the subject of many an “Aww!” and “How sweet!” comments. Unfortunately, word also got around to a small clique of criminals in Asgard who took it as an open invitation to kidnap the young prince and hold him for ransom. Because Loki was only six years old they thought this caper would be an easy one. After all, how much trouble can a six year old be?  
For some time now, Loki had been sleeping fitfully in the nursery. Frigga and Odin surmised that it was the crying infants and other noises. Odin declared that he could not sleep well in a noisy environment and his son must be like him in that respect. That had been the impetus for the room change. Neither parent suspected that it would also be the signal to kidnappers that the child was alone and vulnerable.  
It was the fifth night for Loki in his new room. The twin moons shone through his window, casting a soft light on the sleeping child. The door came open to the room slowly, seemingly by itself. The sound of furtive footfalls could be heard approaching the small bed. The duvet was carefully peeled down by invisible hands and a cloth was held to Loki’s sleeping face. It was impregnated with ether and in seconds the child was unconscious. Unseen hands wrapped him in his covers and he was spirited away without even the all seeing Heimdall knowing.  
When morning broke Frigga swept into her son’s room, smiling and thinking he had slept in. She searched the entire room for him to no avail. Her heart began to beat quicker as it dawned on her that Loki was gone. Odin was sitting at the dining room table awaiting breakfast when The All Mother came in, her face a mask of worry. “It’s Loki! He is nowhere to be found!” Odin scrambled the Royal Guard and enlisted Heimdall’s help. Thor at twelve was unable to help and was placed under armed guard lest whoever took Loki would take it into their heads to take him as well. 

* * * *

Loki awoke in a small room with a splitting headache. A man, obviously Asgardian stood up and came to him. Loki looked up at him, rubbing his eyes, disoriented.  
“Where am I? Where’s mama?” He asked, frowning.  
“You’re with us now, child. Forget your mama. You will never see her again.” The man growled. Loki’s face twisted and he began to cry loudly. He leapt from the bed he had been on and ran around the room, looking for a way to escape.  
“Mama! Help!” He bawled as he pounded on the only door he could find. The man came and picked him up under his arms and carried him back to the bed.  
“Silence!” The man barked, making the boy flinch. “Get up again and I will whip your little behind!” Loki fell silent but continued to hyperventilate. The man leaned down in his face and Loki took this as an opportunity. He balled up his tiny fist and punched the man square in the eye! It stunned the angry man and he staggered, holding his eye. He walked back to the bed and drew back to backhand the tiny boy when the door flew open.  
“STOP!” Another man said angrily.  
“He punched me in the eye, little monster!” The wounded kidnapper whinged.  
“Good! You probably deserved it. Get the Hel out of here!” The man fled, leaving Loki alone with this new man. The child stared at him suspiciously.  
“I want my mama.” He said, testing the waters.  
“Okay, Little One. You will be back with your mama very soon, don’t worry.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at Loki warmly. The boy burst into tears, knuckling his eyes as he cried. The man gathered him in his arms and cuddled him gently. “There, there sweetling. It’s alright. You will see mama soon, I promise.” The kind words and a few matey pats on Loki’s little pyjama clad bottom were all it took to settle him down.  
“What’s your name?” Loki asked, still rubbing his eyes.  
“Olaf, My Prince. He replied.  
“You know who I am?”  
“Yes. That’s why we took you. We want your father to release my brother from the dungeon and give us money.”  
“I have money. Can’t you take your brother like you did me?” Loki asked soberly.  
“How clever you are. No sweetling. He is under guard.”  
“What if father doesn’t give him to you, or the money?” Loki looked into the man’s eyes, piercing him through with his own blue green ones.  
“Then I will give you back to your father and run away.” Olaf answered, looking away in shame.  
“I want my mama.” Loki repeated. Olaf huffed a humourless laugh and hugged Loki, patting his little bottom.  
“I know baby. Soon.” 

* * * *

Odin stood with Heimdall, his fists balled up in anger and frustration. “Where can he be? Why can’t you see him?” Heimdall turned to his king. He did not want to tell the man that one reason could be that the boy was dead.  
“He could be cloaked by magic my King or even being held underground or in a cave.”  
“We may never find him under these circumstances!” Odin growled. A sob from behind the men made Odin turn around to see Frigga, her expression angry yet determined.  
“We will find him!” She spat. “We must find him. He’s just a baby!”  
“My king, if I may. Whomever took him must be holding him for a ransom. We have but to wait and they will reach out to us with their demands.” Odin nodded at the big sentry’s wisdom. Frigga found strength in his words.  
“It seems we have no choice but to wait.” Odin stated, frowning out at the cosmos from the Observatory. 

* * * *

Meanwhile, Loki was refusing to eat or cooperate in any way. Olaf held the spoonful of soup to his lips and pleaded with the boy. “Eat my little prince. Please!” Loki shook his head, his lips pressed together. He would do nothing for their pleasure. “If you eat for Olaf he will get you a lovely toy.” Loki speared the man with an icy glare at the suggestion that he was such a baby that a toy would get him to eat. He would do nothing for their pleasure! Still, his stomach growled uncomfortably and his resolve was breaking before the very good smelling bowl of soup.  
“No!” He said, as Olaf took the opportunity to shove the spoon into his open mouth. It tasted wonderful and Loki swallowed before his own stubbornness denied him the bite.  
“There’s my good boy!” Olaf crowed, spooning up more soup. Loki pouted, but gave in feeling utterly weak kneed with hunger. He ate the entire bowl of soup before he could stop himself. The man lifted him into his arms, patting his bottom gently. “Such a good boy for Olaf!” He hated to admit it but the soup did him good and these gentle pats to his bottom and hugs were very reassuring. Olaf was definitely a nice man.  
“I want to go home!” Loki said into the man’s shoulder as he held him.  
“I know, Little One. We will contact your parents today with our ransom demands and they will answer right away no doubt.” Loki’s little body began to use the soup and he fetched a gaping yawn as Olaf patted and rubbed his little back and bottom. Before long he fell asleep. He laid the child on the small bed and covered him up.  
“When do you want to contact them?” A voice came from the doorway. Olaf turned and put his finger to his mouth, shushing the man. He exited the room and made arrangements to send the message. 

* * * *

Heimdall’s strange orange eyes flared at the sight of a streak of light emanating from a nearby planet approached the Bifrost. He held his huge hand out and neatly caught the canister as it flew into the room. It was hot and the man transferred the object to his other hand, shaking the heat off the first. Odin looked on in puzzlement.  
“What is it my friend?” The All Father asked.  
“It is that which we have been waiting for.” Heimdall pressed a button on the canister and sat it on the floor. A holographic image sprang forth from it. It was the image of Loki, sleeping peacefully in the small bed. A voice issued from it as well.  
“The young prince is well. We demand the release of Tribor Nelson and twenty kilos of gold for his return. He is safe and being cared for. Record your reply and send this canister back. It will do no good to trace its destination. We are planets away from it. You have twenty four hours to reply.”  
Odin grabbed the canister and pressed the button on the side. A green light scanned his face and body as he spoke:  
“I will give you what you want. Return my son in good order or you will pay with your lives.” He sat the object down and nodded to Heimdall. The big man plunged the Great Sword into the lock and twisted it, sending the object back where it came from. He stared at the trajectory and took note of its landing. Seconds later, another bright beam shot the object into space and Heimdall tracked it to another planet.  
“I have found it, my liege!” He said eagerly. “I now know where the prince is being held. I will go there immediately and get him!” Odin put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  
“No Heimdall. They may injure him before you can get to him. If they can cloak themselves from our view they are clever enough to expect that sort of intervention. We must go to the dungeons and free this Tribor immediately.” 

* * * *

Loki awoke scratchy and out of sorts. Olaf tried to get him to take a bath but he fought him.  
“Please, my little prince! You don’t want to see your mama dirty do you?” The man pleaded.  
“No! I want my mama!” Loki growled. Suddenly he hauled off and slapped Olaf’s face hard! He began to struggle and fight for all he was worth. Loki was strong for a six year old and the man was finding it difficult to keep hold of the child. Suddenly, he picked Loki up and turned him over, peeling his bottoms down and planting ten, rapid fire, stinging spanks to his little bottom. Loki stopped fighting and began to cry pitifully. A bright pink hand print bloomed on his little tail where Olaf had smacked it. He picked the child up, hugging and comforting him.  
“I’m sorry Little One. You were hysterical. Olaf just wants you to behave until we can get you home. Aww, don’t cry sweetling.” He gently rubbed the stinging little cheeks and cooed, holding Loki on his chest until the tears slowed, then stopped. “I know, my baby prince. This is hard for you. Olaf knows…”  
“Mama!” Loki cried weakly as he was comforted. Olaf’s heart broke for him. Suddenly it occurred to the man that this was a fool’s errand. This innocent child was suffering because of his greed! A wave of conscience swept through him as he walked the floor, cradling the child. He knew in an instant that he must give Loki back to his parents and face justice.  
“Loki? I’m sorry for taking you, my prince. I am going to take you home right now!” he said. The child looked up at him hopefully. He reached back and grabbed at his pink little bottom, still bard from the spanking. “Oh, my sweet one! I am so sorry for spanking you.” He reached around and lovingly rubbed the little behind, hoping to relieve the sting. Loki laid his head on his chest and hugged his neck, breaking his heart further.  
There were no less than a dozen soldiers outside that door. Their safety depended upon the tiny child and any attempt Olaf made to give him back would expose them to justice. He thought for a moment and opened the door.  
“We must move the child right away! We are in danger of detection!” Hoping they would buy his ploy, Olaf righted Loki’s bottoms and wrapped him in a small duvet, pushing through the block of soldiers toward the door.  
“Where are you going, Olaf?” One man asked.  
“We have to get the prince to a safer location immediately or we will be found!” he continued to fight his way through them to the front door. He finally made it and kicked the door open, rushing outside. Heimdall literally jumped in place as Loki’s life force hove into view. Olaf threw his head back as he ran and shouted to the ether: “Take him now!” The Bifrost slammed into the ground near him as a bolt from one of the soldiers’ guns slammed into his back, killing him instantly. Heimdall caught Loki neatly in his arms and was taken up in the beam! Seconds later, a phalanx of Asgardian soldiers descended on the troop and killed most of them, bringing only a handful back to face justice.  
Odin grabbed Loki from Heimdall, giving the big sentry a smile of gratitude which was more than enough thanks for the brave man. He crushed his son to his chest as Loki tearfully hugged his father’s neck, beyond glad to be home.  
“Oh, my baby! Call the All Mother!” Odin called. Frigga ran into the Observatory and scooped Loki into her arms, hugging him tightly.  
“My baby! My son! You are back!” Frigga wept with joy as her tiny son encircled her neck with his little arms. Loki grinned from ear to ear.  
“Mama, I called out to you! Could you hear me?”  
“Yes, my baby. Mama heard you!” She replied, smiling and kissing Loki’s little face. Heimdall approached and rubbed the boy’s little back gently. Loki turned and smiled at him, holding his arms out. Heimdall took Loki into his arms and held him close. A tear tracked down the big sentry’s face.  
“Oh, my precious little prince! How glad I am that you are well.” Frigga and Odin looked to one another smiling at the display of affection. The man truly loved their child.  
“I love you, Heimdall. Thank you for getting me.” Loki chirped sweetly. The man kissed his soft little face gently.  
“I would fight the whole Universe for you, my prince.” Heimdall cooed.  
“I’m hungry!” Loki suddenly announced, making all three adults laugh.  
“Come my baby and mama will feed you.” Frigga took her son from Heimdall, smiling at him. “Thank you, wonderful sentry.” She said, kissing his handsome face.  
“It was my very great pleasure my queen.” Heimdall replied proudly. 

* * * *

The throne room was jamb packed with people as Odin sat upon his throne for the ceremony. The Royal Family, Frigga, Thor and Loki were dressed in their finest and all smiles as Heimdall came down the pathway to the throne. As he walked, the citizens of Asgard stood and cheered him. When he made it to the base of the dais, the big sentry knelt before his king. The crowd fell silent as Odin stood.  
“Heimdall, son of Björn, you have saved the life of prince Loki. In doing so, you placed yourself in harms way, while protecting his life and your king and queen are eternally grateful. For your long and honourable service to the people of Asgard, your king and queen and the Nine realms, I award you this medal of honour. You have distinguished yourself and your family line.” Odin handed Loki a box and the child descended the stairs to his hero. When he reached Heimdall he crooked his little finger, bidding Heimdall to bend down. The big sentry knelt and bent low enough for Loki to slip the lanyard around his head. The child reached up and hugged him, giving him the sweetest of kisses. Heimdall returned the hug and kiss and the entire room burst into thunderous applause!  
“Thank you, Heimdall, I love you.” Loki said into the big man’s ear. A smile overspread the man’s face and he lifted Loki, holding him close. Odin and Frigga smiled down from the dais as the man turned toward the crowd and enjoyed the cheers of his people.  
“I love you too, my wonderful little prince.” He said, giving Loki’s soft little face another affectionate peck. From that moment forward, Heimdall was truly a member of the family.


End file.
